Dizzy Tremaine
Dizzy Tremaine is a character in the Disney Channel sequel Descendants 2. She is the daughter of Drizella Tremaine and the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. Appearances ''Descendants 2 Dizzy debuts while doing her sweeping job at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye. She was listening to "Rather Be With You" when Mal came in and asked for a makeover. Dizzy is excited to help as she didn't have a lot of chance to show her ability. Mal paid Dizzy for doing a good job, knowing she earned it, much to the young Tremaine's excitement. But her excitement is short-lived when Harry Hook arrives and demanded the money from Dizzy, which she reluctantly does before Harry demands the rest of Dizzy's profits, which she's also forced to give him. As Harry exits the shop following his conversation with Mal, he knocks over some of the items on a nearby shelf onto the floor, much to Dizzy's dismay, as she has to do more sweeping. Later on, Evie and Mal returned to the salon to make smoke bombs. Dizzy shows Evie the scrapbook that she has collected. Dizzy gave Evie all the accessories that she made with the hope that Evie would wear them so Dizzy would feel as if she was in Auradon herself. Evie then realized that Dizzy deserved a lot more and that she should be given a second chance. While on Auradon, Evie decided to make Dizzy's wish come true and wore the tiara that the little girl made. Back on the Isle of the Lost, Dizzy watched the live feed and screamed in excitement when Evie publicly announced her name. Lady Tremaine got annoyed and told her to knock it off, which Dizzy apologizes to her grandmother for. In the end, Ben followed Evie's suggestion and sent a few guards to the Isle of the Lost to personally deliver the invitation to attend Auradon Prep to Dizzy. The girl screamed in excitement and hugged the guard. Trivia *Dizzy Tremaine is the youngest Descendant in the franchise. *Given that Tremaine is her mother's maiden name, Drizella is likely a single mother, or Dizzy could have used her mother's maiden name. *Dizzy is the first villain kid to already be good, instead of starting off bad or neutral. *In Dizzy's debut, she is sweeping the floor while listening to "Rather Be With You". **This signifies that the events occurring in ''Descendants: Wicked World transpired in the movies' continuity, or exist in some shape or form. *She kept Evie's sketch book. *She and Evie are like sisters. *She works at a salon. *It is not revealed whether or not Anastasia or Drizella were in her life. **However, Lady Tremaine might've been her guardian given that Dizzy works for her. *Her actress Anna Cathcart coincidentally portrayed her mother as a teenager in ''Once Upon a Time''. *In the fourth book Escape from the Isle of the Lost, it is revealed that even though she was invited to come to Auradon, she still needed to be selected by the admissions committee before her registration to Auradon Prep could be confirmed. Gallery Descendants 2 - Photography - Mal, Evie and Dizzie.jpg Dizzy Tremaine.png Descendants 2 - Dizzy Temaine.png Dizzy Descendants 2 Standee.jpg|Dizzy Standee Descendants 3 - Photography - Evie's Alley.jpg Descendants 3 Dizzy Fashion Doll.jpg Category:Descendants characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:French characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Villains